


One Upmanship

by Riennynn



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, J2, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riennynn/pseuds/Riennynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by the lovely Lullys (codependentsamanddean) on Tumblr:  "somebody go write a J2 fanfiction where they prank each other with Wincest art and eventually start f*cking.  RIGHT NOW"</p><p>When Jensen found himself cutting out their heads from a photo taken on set and taping them onto a printout of the most graphic depiction of barebacking he could find (complete with lube smears, leaking semen, and handcuffs), he wondered if he might have created a monster.</p><p>And he wasn't talking about Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slash Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lullys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/gifts).



> Couldn't resist. Excuse the asterisk in the summary, I don't normally write out the f-word in its entirety xoxo
> 
> Will be updated with new chapters as inspiration from J2 arrives. Requests always welcome - please comment away :)

_Dean: There's Sam Girls and Dean Girls and...what's a slash fan?_

_Sam: As in Sam slash Dean, together._

_Dean: Like together, together? They do know we are brothers, right?_

_Sam: Doesn't seem to matter._

_Dean: Well, that's just sick!_

_  
_The script for episode eighteen of season four was epic.  Literally, in some senses.  "The Monster at the End of This Book" covered a series of novels written by the mysterious Carver Edlund detailing the lives of Sam and Dean in salacious detail.  And by breaking the fourth wall with a nod to the fans that would surely set them screaming, the writers acknowledged the prevalence of slash fiction.

Upon first reading the script, Jensen burst out laughing.  Wow, people certainly had the strangest ideas about their characters.  Living in Dean Winchester's skin for three and a half years had given him some insight into the character's head - he was positive incest wasn't on his list of things to do.  Jared was his best friend, and he's tripped over his stinky socks and smelled his morning breath way too much to ever have romantic thoughts.

His trailer door burst open without a knock, which meant it could only be the moose of a man in question.  Jared was waving the script, fanning himself with the fluttering pages and gripping a cup of coffee in the other hand.  "Man have you seen this?"

Jensen looked up from his laptop and spun it around to face the other man.  On the screen, an artistically PhotoShopped image showed a man on his knees giving another man a blowjob.  Wearing leather harnesses.  With his and Jared's faces pasted into place.  "Little hard not to, ehh?" 

Coffee splashed all over the floor.

As far as Jared was concerned, this meant war.

****

Anime versions of Sam and Dean going at it on all fours taped to his mirror mocked him when he stumbled into his trailer on Monday.  

Jensen groaned and retaliated with Sam in lurid purple lace panties and garters.

A week later, he left his phone tucked into the side pocket hanging off his chair for a rough and tumble fight scene.  By the end of the day, all of his photo contacts were replaced with images of Dean and Sam in various stages of undress, groping each other helpfully.  Jared had chosen Sam getting a facial for his own portrait.

Sam getting bent over the hood of the Impala with handprints all over his ass appeared tucked under Jared's pillow.

On set the next day, a folded piece of paper on his director's chair proved to be a printout of a pencil sketch of Sam and Dean kissing as teenagers.  Jensen found himself nodding as he examined their faces, impressed with the artist's talents.  Then he blinked and cleared his throat.

****

It devolved to the point where Jensen was glad the producers didn't track their WiFi IP activity, or else they would probably think their two leads had a narcissistic porn obsession.  Which they did, but it was for the sake of a good laugh, or so he kept telling himself.

****

When Jensen found himself cutting out their heads from a photo taken on set and taping them onto a printout of the most graphic depiction of barebacking he could find (complete with lube smears, leaking semen, and handcuffs), he wondered if he might have created a monster.

And he wasn't talking about Jared.

****

Jensen was also fairly certain that the fans had an unhealthy concept of the size of Sam's dick.  Why else would it always be pictured as extra long, thick, and purple?  It wasn't really a competition, but Sam's package was unfairly larger than Dean's in nearly every image he found.

He started sneaking speculative glances at Jared while in wardrobe, wondering if the fans knew something he didn't.  Living with a guy who thought shirts were optional and whose waist was so trim he needed a belt to prevent obscene sagging should have given him a better idea, but he wasn't particularly looking before.

Jared presented him with a pair of hot pink briefs bearing an image of a slice of pie on the front.  

****

It all came to a head - pun intended - when time spent browsing fanfiction rivaled any other off-set activities.  Some were pure smut.  And he couldn't help but notice a certain stirring in his jeans when he read through Dean masterfully taking Sam against a dresser followed by steamy shower sex and blowjobs, all miraculously aided with a never-dwindling supply of lube and inhuman refractory periods.

Speed dialing number 2 on his list (Jared's photo was still Sam with semen dripping off his chin), Jensen put on his best pornstar growl and read three sentences describing the girth of Dean's dick and the whimpers Sam let out as he was penetrated onto Jared's voicemail.

Then he headed to the shower and gave himself a hand.

Jared followed this up by narrating an entire story in which Sam discovered Dean's fascination with anal toys and subsequently involved vibrating butt plugs - and then disguised it as an innocuous email attachment.  Jensen was extra glad he had his headphones in when he opened THAT particular one on set between takes.

The number of bathroom breaks should have made the crew suspicious, but they seemed to think it was the summer heat, bringing extra water bottles and fans.  They didn't notice Jared doing obscene things with his bottle while holding up an image of Sam deepthroating Dean on his cell phone for Jensen to see.  

****

In the end, it was Misha who caught on.

"So how long has it been?" he asked casually as the other men tapped furiously away on their laptops in Jared's trailer, intent on finding something to top last week's whipped cream with cherries on top of Dean graphic.

Jensen abruptly realized they were both seated with their backs to a window - and Misha had a perfect reflected view of their activities.

"How long what?" Jared didn't even look up from bookmarking a particularly lewd one of Sam riding Dean on the kitchen table at Bobby's house.

Jensen shut his laptop with a sinking feeling in his stomach.  Working with Misha Collins for the past few months had given him a healthy sense of the man's sharp mind.  Or was that a healthy fear?

"My advice?  Forget the Wincest and read the J2."  Misha waltzed out, trailer door banging shut in his wake.

****

Ten minutes and much typing later.

"Oh my god."

"Jesus Christ Jay, how many people have seen you naked?"

"What?  What I want to know is how they seem to know about the freckles on your lower back.  You never let anyone photograph you shirtless."

"Uhh...how do you know about them?"

Silence.

Throat clearing.

The laptop was starting to press uncomfortably on certain interested parts of anatomy, but Jensen was afraid to squirm.  

Suddenly both computers were on the coffee table and he had a lapful of Jared instead.

"Screw 'em all.  I'm going to figure out where ALL your freckles are."

****

FIN

 


	2. Sizzle Reel Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The highlights of the gag reel they showed at Comic Con this Sunday (July 21st) had a short scene where Jensen jumps on Jared and is carried. Imagine what they might have been thinking when that happened.

_Now..._

The Comic Con panel was, as always, an endorphin rush as Jensen's natural reserve and shyness in the face of large crowds warred with genuine appreciation for their many fans and a desire to please them. They were, after all, part of the driving force between his and Jared's now long-standing relationship.

And thank goodness for both Gen and Danneel understanding that what was between their husbands could coexist with deep and true love for them as well.  God knew he loved Danneel, and their daughter was the light of his life.  Jensen was convinced that he was one of the luckiest men in the universe - married to one best friend, and working with the other, able to share his body with both.

The lights dimmed, Jared's giant hand landed on his thigh, and he turned to watch his epic faceplant during the filming of "Larp and the Real Girl" on the huge screen.  The oohs and ahhs and sound of cameras snapping photos receded into the background while the tape rolled.  It ran through him and Misha playing on their own bromance from the crypt scene, then came to one that made his ears warm.

Jensen was extra grateful for the darkened room.  While everyone's attention was fixed on the screen, he linked his fingers with Jared's and replayed the memory.

****

_Then..._

On camera, Sam and Dean met in a life-affirming brother hug, the kind that they shared after a particularly close brush with death or a hunt gone wrong.  

Jensen felt Jared nuzzle his neck, the angle of the cameras hiding it from the viewers.  

"Lighting's wrong, we'll have to re-shoot this one!" the director called.

On the next take, Jared planted a huge sloppy kiss on his cheek.  Then he grinned at the camera and did something that reminded everyone why the moose was supposed to be banned from eating more than one burrito at a time.

"Padalecki, remember that Sam's supposed to be relieved, not relieving himself!  It's getting late guys, let's try and wrap this one in the next thirty."

Lust burned in Jared's eyes, and Jensen subtly adjusted himself when the crew was preoccupied moving scenery.  That look promised trouble of the best kind later.  When the cameras next rolled, he couldn't resist throwing himself into Jared's arms.

Their faces were level, arms clasped tight around each other.  Heated breath.  Pelvises grinding together as Jared continued to move forward, playing it off as a joke for the cameras.

"Ackles, c'mon, let's tighten it up and try that again!"  The call came, breaking into their world.

"One more take, Jay.  My trailer.  Your ass.  Is mine."  Jensen breathed the words into Jared's hair before releasing him, moving his jacket to hide a highly inappropriate erection.

****

_Now..._

The lights came up and the audience applauded, pulling him back to the present.

Before turning back around in his seat, Jared squeezed his hand.

Jensen sighed, nerves finally calm, and faced the rest of the panel with a grin.


	3. Time for a Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the photos taken at Steve Carlson's wedding, hosted by the Ackles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much warmth and happiness in those photos. I love how comfortable Jensen appears in his own home. Danneel is radiant, and them together makes me smile so much.
> 
> (Please note that the photos referenced were never meant to be released to the public. I feel highly privileged to have had a glimpse into their life through them, and respectfully removed them from my Tumblr once I became aware that a mistake had been made.)

It was such a casual affair compared to his own formal attire wedding.  Khakis and polos for the men, light summery dresses for the women.  Laughter flowing with the champagne, a small crowd.

Jensen fidgeted with his champagne flute, watching Danneel charm Sebastian.  She wore motherhood well, sun-streaked blonde highlights in her hair and an ever-present smile to match.  Not the rail thin actress he'd met over a decade ago, more curves and softness from the baby, and he'd never found her more beautiful.  Their daughter slept in the house behind them, and he should have been completely content.

It hit him when Sebastian leaned in to punch Steve lightly on the arm.  

In spite of all the people around him, he missed Jared.  Jared who was happily doting over his own pregnant wife (and wouldn't that be a wonderful secret to tease the crowds at Comic Con with?) and son.  Time apart was important too, for both their families to receive the attention they deserved on too-short weekends and hiatus.

A perfect evening, spent with the woman he would gladly sell his soul for, in the company of good friends.  

He pulled Danneel into his lap, kissed her temple when she giggled at his tickling fingers, and snapped a 'selfie' photo of them together.  "For Jared?" she asked, perceptive as always.  One of the many reasons he loved her.

Jensen pulled out his phone and texted the moose.

A perfect evening.


End file.
